The boy next door
by Kluvly
Summary: Clare and Alli are moving and they HATE the idea, but will they change there minds when they see there awsome new house and...NEW NEIGHBORS? give it a chance..rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The boy next door**

"WHAT?" Alli and I screamed in unison.

"Were sorry girls but we have no choice" my mom said thinking it would calm us down

_(Ali is basically my sister, her parents and older brother died five years ago and my mother took her in and now we're inseparable…anyways back to the story_)

"We're moving? Why?"

"Because Jake (_her new boyfriend_) got a job there and it's a great opportunity for us. Plus I guarantee you'll love it."

Me and Alli sauntered upstairs to pack, tomorrow will be a hard day...

Me and Alli sauntered upstairs to pack, tomorrow will be a hard day.

"This is so not fair" we were in my room finishing packing

"I know Alli but we have no choice, and who knows maybe it'll be fun. I mean a new start, a chance to start over, make new friends…"

"yeah maybe your right, but you have to promise me something…you must promise when we get there you'll loosen up, stop being soo…uptight and just have fun, get a boyfriend or something. Your 16 years old you gotta come out of your shell. K?"

I hesitated but soon gave in "alright deal"

YaY! She screamed tackling me in a hug while doing so.

"Hurry up girls!" my mom yelled from downstairs. Me and Alli took one last look at our room then headed downstairs.

After a two hour ride they arrived at a gated community the houses were gorgeous. They soon pulled up to one right at the end of the block it was a two story white house with black shutters and upstairs is a balcony, windows and a black doors. It was breathtaking, Alli and Clare could barley talk, Jake opened the door and when they got in they almost fainted the living room there was a big 40 inch TV with a white gold coffee table and two white couches with black pillows. "You should see your rooms" there mom said and Alli and Clare raced upstairs they went into the first room which was Clare's it was her favorite colors, baby blue and white there was a big screen TV and a computer in the corner. There was a bathroom and OMG a Balcony! Next was Alli's room it was painted her favorite color also (hot pink and black). Jake came in a

"we also have a pool, go check it out" they rean down stairs once again went into the backyard and sure enough there it was, a pool that went from three to eight feet, and a Jacuzzi ont the left in a little room.

"You like?"

"We LOVE"

"Go look in the garage" Clare and Alli were confused at first but then realized and ran to the garage. In there were two Italian sports cars, one hot pink, one white and Alli and Clare practically screamed.

**Clare's P.O.V**

Wow this is the best day ever a great house great rooms and now this? I mean what's next? I totally forgot why I was sad to go. Alli and I went outside to the car to get our stuff when someone walked up to us.

"Hey" he said in a deep voice …

**Who is it?**

** Tell me how I did sorry its so short but my last story didn't go so well…REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took so long (well not that long) but here is chapter two...**

"Hey" he said in a deep voice

"I'm Drew I live next door and you are?" Alli seemed unconscious for a second but later said "I'm Alli and this is Clare" she said nervously looking at him thru her lashes.

"Hey, so you just moved in?"

"Yup" I said smiling

"Well maybe we can show you guys around sometimes."

"We?" Alli asked confused.

"Oh, yeah my brother Eli, he's in the house though."

"Oh, well sure you guys can show us around anytime" we smiled and he returned to his house and Alli let out a breath she's been holding in the whole time.

Drew's P.O.V

I got in the house and jumped for joy just as Eli came in…"really Drew? Really?"

I just looked at him with a devious smile.

"Oh no, what did you do?" he asked bringing his hands to his forehead in shame.

"I, the best brother in the world just scored us really hot dates for tomorrow."

"I'm not ready to date again and you know that"

"Oh come on bro. it's not even a real date we're just showing them around Toronto a bit and besides it's been almost a year, how much time do you need"

Eli just stared

"Fine, but do it for me, you don't even have to speak to the girl when it's over"

Eli was hesitant but soon gave in. "fine"

"Yes! Thanks dude tour the best." He just looked at me then walked upstairs

**(Later in Clare's room 7:00pm)**

"He was hot" Alli said she's been talking about him all day I mean...She won't shut up!

"Ok, Alli I heard you the first 100 times" I said a little annoyed.

"But he is, I mean did you see his eyes? His hair? His BUTT?" I just looked at her wide eyed until I finally said…

"He's alright, but not my type"

"Fine more for me" alright, alright lets get to bed we got school tomorrow" Alli left to her room and I slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of the day to come.

DRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

I pushed the snooze button on my alarm clock to see Alli I'm my closet.

"Alli? What are you doing?" I asked confused rubbing my eyes.

What does it look like Clare bear? I'm picking you clothes out I will not tolerate you going to high school looking like a nun." There was no use of arguing because she would win so I just shrugged and got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

We parked our cars in the parking lot and made our way towards Degrassi when that Drew kid came up to us…

"Hey." he said smiling like an idiot.

"Hey" Alli said "where's your brother?"

"He's in the school already he likes to here early for some reason."

We both nodded. "Ok well see you after school" and with that we made our way into Degrassi high school.

"awww!" Alli whined. "we only have one class together, that sucks"

"but its last period so we can catch up on each others day" i said trying to make her feel better.

"alright but if anything good happens..spill" she said and walked off to her first period

(third period)

i walked into English class and was greeted by the teacher "hello you must be Clare i'm ms. Dawes, take a seat anywhere.

"thanks" there was only one vacant seat behind this boy coloring his nails with a sharpie.

"alright class today we will be assigning English partners" just my luck, im probably gonna get stuck with some weirdo.

"kc and Dave, Jenna and Jess, Clare and Eli"...ect. I looked around and saw everyone with there partner and someone cleared there throat.

i tuned forward and my eyes met with gorgeous green ones.

**well there's chapter two yeah i no its short but...chapter three will be up soon if you REVIEW! **


	3. AN

**Sorry for the long wait, the internet was off and I was freaking out but now I'm back I will update sometime between this week and next Wednesday. Sooo…yeah thanks for not giving up on me. LUV YA! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**WASSUP PEOPLE, i'm back here's chapter 3 i know its kinda short but the next chapter will be longer i promise. rview and let me know your thoughts or suggestions. I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. enjoy**

"Um h-hi", I said "you must be Eli."

"Yup" he said popping the p sound. It was quiet for a while and getting kinda awkward so I thought I'd say something.

"So Eli is that short for something, like Eliot, or..."

"Elijah" he said. I was about to reply but the ball rang. I almost tripped on the way out, could I be more of klutz?

After school me and Alli went home to get ready for our, "tour". I told her about the new boy in my class and she totally just assumes I like him and I don't, right? We heard a knock on the door and Alli answered it and we went outside.

"Hey drew" Alli said "where's your brother?"

"He's coming, oh here he comes now, this is my brother Eli, Eli this is Clare and Alli."

"_This is my brother Eli."_ That line played in my head over and over again

Alli shook his hand and looked at me.

"THIS, is your brother?" I asked my eyes wide

"You seem so surprised" Eli said with his hand over his heart in fake pane.

"It's just…I didn't….you know what let's just go."

We all got into Drew's car. He and Alli were in the front and me and Eli in the back.

"So, are you guy's hungry?" Drew asked

Before I could answer Alli said "yes! I mean sure"

"The dot it is" he said

"The Dot, What's The Dot?" Alli asked

"A little hang out, food place we go after school and stuff." Eli said making me jump because I forgot he was there.

"Oh then, well let's go." I said and we were off…

We went to the dot and took a seat in a booth, me and Alli on one side Drew and Eli on the other. A boy named Peter came and took our order.

"This is…nice" Alli said looking around.

"Yeah we've been going here since like forever."

"Cool" I said Alli looked at me strangely but I guess it's because I don't usually say 'cool'.

I then turned my attention to the boy across from me while Alli and Drew talked.

"So…Eli that's an interesting name, is it short for something?"

He looked up at me and smirked "Elijah" he said and I almost melted I love that name.

I smiled and he smirked, he was pretty cute…he had jet black hair, with beautiful green eyes, skinny, but not too skinny and a smirk that could kill. He wore an awfully lot of black, but I guess it's just his favorite color. I didn't even notice I was zoned out until he cleared his throat "Um, Earth to Clare, I know I'm hot but it's rude to stare" he said sarcastically and I started blushing.

"Oh um s-sorry I was thinking about something." I stammered trying to hide my obvious embarrassment. He smiled, _yes actually smiled_ and said "ok so what made you guys move to the beautiful city of Toronto?"

"Our mom's boyfriend got a job with some big company or something."

"That's weird; you and Alli don't look very much alike."

"Well that's because we aren't actually biological sisters, Alli's parents died years ago and my mom took her in."

"Wow, you have pretty eyes" he said out of nowhere and I couldn't help but blush, I've been doing that a lot since he came. And just being here talking and laughing, it feels … right.

We got back home at about 6 o'clock they showed us every hot spot and even the not so hot ones, they even showed us this think called 'The Raven' and told us we should never go there.

Eli was a complete gentleman to my surprise, he seemed a little distant at times but was really funny and sarcastic, and really hot… wait, what am I saying? He'll never like me and besides, he probably has a girlfriend.

ELI P.O.V "That actually wasn't bad" I said when we got into the house.

"See I told you you'd have fun." Drew said with a grin. "I think she likes you" he said seriously. "Hah, I know you aint talkin, that Alli girl was all over you" I said with a chuckle,

"Ha-ha, yeah she's something isn't she? I just rolled my eyes

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah" I said and went upstairs


End file.
